


Honey Whiskey

by Nanagrb



Series: Klaroline AU Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline AU Week, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanagrb/pseuds/Nanagrb
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are co-workers who love competing with each other and bantering. They have also been flirting for months without ever taking the much needed step that would transform their relationship. It all comes to an end friday night after work at the usual bar.





	Honey Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Klaroline AU Week 2017 on Tumblr (nanaswhispers), for day 2 : Adversaries.
> 
> It was inspired by a line in a song from Nothing But Thieves, called "Honey Whiskey".
> 
> Enjoy !

“Sweetheart,  _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_.”

Caroline stared at him, hurt falteringly hidden by vexation shining through in her eyes. 

Klaus typically enjoyed their hateful/sexual banter. It was the best part about his otherwise boring job as an art agent. 

It had been his dream job while in college, the reality was much bleaker. Stubborn artists thinking they were the next Picasso or Rodin of the world, innumerable stressful calls and demanding unqualified bosses were his everyday life. 

Until Katherine recruited the blond breeze of freshness and sassiness that was Caroline Forbes. 

Her main focus were «artists» of the 21st century: wannabe singers or rappers and reality stars. 

No one had as much contempt for these than him, and he had let her known just after the ordinary “Hello, I'm Klaus”.

Clearly, it hadn't endeared him to her, and their first battle of wits began in the first minutes they met. It had set the tone on how they would communicate. Their coworkers complained constantly. Caroline and him adored that.

Nonetheless, he grudgingly admired Caroline’s expertise on how to handle such a gang of grown over spoiled children. 

Now his day by day was filled with arguments, silly competitions on their monthly stats and bets on the private lives of their coworkers. 

Klaus simply thrived at work again thanks to the blond tornado.

And many times, fridays after work when their little group consisting of Caroline, Kat, Enzo, boring bint Elena and him got together, with the influence of alcohol, their sexual tension was even more vibrant. 

Eyes never failed to rest on the other, smiles were sent with no reason at all, and when one of their many divergences of opinion occurred, a hand touched an arm or leg gently, softening the blows of hurtful words. 

Tonight was supposed to be no different. Except that Caroline had come that morning sinfully dressed, and didn’t miss any occasion to flirt while responding to every dig he sent her way. 

Klaus was no shy flower. So he responded back. A feather touch of his hand on her back when passing next to her, a compliment in the middle of an argument, or a heated wink while they were in a meeting. 

Evidently, the consequence was that tonight was even more tense than usual. 

And, when she joined him at the bar while he was ordering even more drinks for the bunch of them, slid next to him, every inch of her body touching his, the atmosphere turned torrid. 

Her hand through his hair and her mouth whispering in his ear (he couldn’t exactly recall the words she said, sue him) were the point of no return. 

They had shared a few drunken kisses before, small pecks of affection brought to the light by the influence of alcohol. They had been sweet and gave him hope that someday they might pass the stage of only verbal foreplay to actual foreplay. 

But nothing compared to the kiss they shared outside of the bar only moments ago. 

Her lips on his. Her hands on his body. Her leg sliding on his. 

His mouth on hers. His hands on her neck and waist. 

They simply  _lost_ themselves in each other. 

The kiss proved to be like everything else in their relationship: playful, hard and heated. But, when her fingers reached underneath his sweater, turning their mind blowing kiss into something on an entirely different scale, Klaus decided reluctantly to stop.

And Caroline distanced herself slowly from him, both mentally and physically. 

“Love, please, don’t take what I said badly. I would never regret this kiss, and I certainly do not want it to end.”

She glared just as much. 

“Then what is it for fuck’s sake that you will regret, Klaus? Am I suddenly not as «rapturously sinful» as you claimed earlier when you murmured it while I was submitting a monthly report on _Lil' Zarr_? Or is the blonde bartender you were flirting with waiting for you, maybe?!”

He laughed, he couldn’t help it. 

“Please sweetheart, don’t act dumb, I know you’re anything but.”

“Why don’t you tell me why you stopped this then?”

“Caroline…” he saw how her posture changed when she grasped the level of seriousness he conveyed by the unusual use of her name “I simply meant by those words that I don’t want us to happen when the honey whiskey you forced us to drink earlier is kicking in. I want you to kiss me this way without the alcohol. And I want us to go on a date in an overpriced restaurant where we will make mean comments on every other patron, and where we will argue about your new rapper with a dumb name, seriously: _Lil' Zarr_?”

A small smile she tried to contain broke out on her face, and he smiled in response before continuing.

“Then, I will  _take_  you, in the elevator first, then the hotel room, but on the floor, and when we finally reach the bed I’ll tie you up and prove you how a real man treats a woman.”

He saw how his words affected her, how her eyes dilated even more and how she quietly swallowed. 

“Do you disagree on this plan? Do you have a better offer?”

And for once since they met, Caroline didn’t raise to one of his baits, nor argued with him when the occasion arose. 

As he took her hand and guided her towards the door of the bar, he thought about how fun it would be to finally become after months of work banter, bedroom adversaries. 


End file.
